phoenix's life after spirit of justice
by VampireAttourney
Summary: after sprite of justice Phonix solve more case but hes not rly happy yet...because he nedes LOVE!with who? read to Find out )


AN: i original made this 4 cometition about story thorough long timespan so thats why theres nlots of flash forword n stuff also thi is biased on visual novell so theres lots of dialoge ok?  
(also i didnt win compertiiton im sad)

***after Sprint of Just ice**  
**write office***

Edegworth n gumshoe are in Phoenix office contgralataeing on solved case.  
Edgeword asaid, "good job solvin this case peonix UR AWESOME!" Edworth says.  
"Yeah super awsum pal!" Gumshoe.  
"Thanks everyon!" Pheonix was vry happy so he thought "(omg im so happy)" but he wasnt just happy becase he solve dthe case...  
gumhoe was worrie because Peonix was acting werid "hey peonix sumething wrong?"  
"u-uu-u-u-m" pheonix stutter"no im ju st rly happy that we solvedthe caese n stuff you know "oh ok gotta go BYe!" gmyshoe lef. n edgeworth too. so pheenix said "bye gumshoe1bye edegwort!"

***later at nite****

phenix coldnt sleep but he doesnt now why...  
(whats wrong") he thinked (i should be hapy that i solved trail...but im felling kind wierd...kinda lonly lik i miss soemone... But no way dats not posible)  
suddenlly... APOLLO! "hey phenix r u in lov? tel me who is it?"  
Phenix was SHOCKED! "OMG NO WAYT!"

****1 month Later***

in writght office Suddenly athena gets fone call "OMFG murder hapened weve got to nvestigat los ghets LETSA GO! MAMMMA MIA!"  
"yay"hpenix says n they go to crymescene.

**cryme scene***

at crime scene there was Dead Boyd and... GUM SHEO! "hey pal look another murder happend!"  
Pheonix ishapppy "u-u-um thats nice - im ean bad whod kill someone dats so evil"  
Polly wante atopsosy report so he sask, "hey gummy can you give us the atopsy report"  
gummy looks said. "Persecuter Edwards said im not Alowed to give lawer report..." sudddenly happy "but 4 you polly im making an ecxeptoin!" she smiles at apoollo n athena 2.  
Alpollo atakes autosy report n says "thankx gummy dats nice" every1 smile except 4 Phenix who looks hearthborken :( "WAIT pheonix wats wrong?"

***another month later***

nicky is rly said he cries "another lonly day... iwant to call gymsoe but ill probably just Annoyhim ..."  
Suddenly Pollo! "hey pheonix" he has PERSON WITH hiim! brown hair yellow sunglas whyte suite kinda like boby fullbright in duel destiny.  
"Hi polly!" phoenix is smile until... "wait whos that?"  
aopolly is happy! "my BOYFRIEND omfg IM SO HAPPY *_* pheonix this is bobby"  
Fulbrite shouts "in APOLLLLO JUSTICE WE TRUST " and kissed apollo (AN: bobby n polly r rly cute rite? but not cute has phenix n gumshoe xD)  
Phenixo cride like in collee.  
"y are u crying? polly asks because worri ed.  
"u-um... b-ebecause im rly happy 4 you!conglaturation!" (AN. hpeonix is lieing)  
Apllo and justice dont now that Pheonix is lye so they say "thx imm sure youll find someone soon 2 phenix right?"  
Phpenix is SAD! so sad he crys like apollo on ship in turnabot true love ;_;

***2 month later***

Gmshoe phonei rings. "dick sumshoe on the Phon"  
no answer "whos there?"  
..."Hello?"...  
(how do i say dis...im not sure if he even liks me...) pheonix thinks "Whos there?"  
...silence ...  
(maybe i should just invete him 4 diner os something...) hes so shy he doesnt now what 2 say :(  
... silence...  
BEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEEP gumshoe hanged up.  
"OH NO he uhung hup" penix CRIES

****3 week later***

"ill try n call gummy agan..." Phoenix thotgh so he called gumshoe RING RING RINNNNNNNG that awsnt gumshoe it was hPhoenixs phone that rung! "hi pheonix dis s edgey" phone says.  
"hi edegewort waht is it"phoenix said causally he had no idea of HORIBELL TRUTH edegworth will tell! (read on 2 find out)  
edgeworth sanswered... "i...i love gumshoo ill ask him out tomorrow i think he lks me to HEART HEART HEARTH"  
SHOCK!  
phoenix saidcrying, "o-oh- edgey dats... so nice... for you im rly h-haypy"  
edgeworh sad "Thx Phoenix" cause he nad no idea pheonix was cry (AN:isnt this really sad? but dont worry pheonix has plan!)

****NEXT DAY***

RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG phoenix phone rings in office.  
its... GUM SHOE! "dis is gumyshoo we found dead boddy wana investigat?"  
"omfg SURE" phoenix is happy! and go to crime scene

***criem scene***

gumshoe looks asad. "sorry pall...victim is edgewort..."  
Phoenix stutter "i-i-i-i didnt kil him id never do that you know that id never kill him right?"  
gumshop believes Phoenix,"of course... were kinda suspecti apolo at the moment. its his finder prints on knife"  
Phoeenix is SHOCKED! "WHAT APOLO NEVER I GOTTA DEFEND HIM (phenix thougts:using pollys ikitchen knife was good idea)  
Gummy laughed "thank you pal, im sure you'll get him free n find reel killer." bt then he sighs *sigh*  
"u-u-u-um whats w-w-wrong gummy" phoenix asks worriedly "its so lonely without edgey" said Gumshoe he was aso sad because edgeey was dad Suddenly Phonix idea"! "lets eat dinner together!" but then stutters "u-u-um i m-mean i-i said-"  
"SURE!" gummy smiled and pheonix msmiled too.

*****Everning**  
***restaurant try bien***

Gumshoe eat rly htasty food n their really happy two. "its nice two eat dinner with u pal"  
phoenix was happy to. "y-yeah its realy nice t-tht-thank you" he wants to say mor beut he cant beacuse shy  
Gumshoe noticed "hmmmm... you looked latly lik you want to say sumthing to me..."  
"u-uuuuuuuu...  
gmyhoe i ...i..."  
"yes?" gumshoe askbut pheonix just cant say becase FEELINX R TWO STRONG!  
but then... phenix gathsers coughrage and hope.  
"i l-l-l-l- like you...kinda... ... youknow"  
Gumshoe was happy!"I love you too Phoenix:)" and they KIIISED! (AN: omfg finally their so cutte!)

***courtroom***  
***necks day****

phenix pointed at perseuctor edgeworth and shouted "POLLY IS GILTY!"  
"NOOOO NOT MY POLLY" fulbrite was very sad so he cried.  
judge is confinvced by phoenix good evadence like attourneys badge and good loks n stuff "ok defendent is gilty pollo go to JaiL"  
In loby humshoe kissed phoenix "good defense nicky"

****2 month later***  
***some cirme sceen***

"um dick" phoenix said. he had small box with him whats in box maybe evidence? foood ? attourney Badge?  
"yes nick?" Gumshoe has no idea what in the box.  
... ... ... suspense...  
... ... ... Phoenix opens box...  
...and theres... ... ...  
... ... RING!  
"Do you want to marry me?"  
Gushoe is happiest day of his life! "OF COURSE! asking me at crime scene dats so romantic 333 i love you"  
gushoe kissed phoenix and phonix kissed gumshoe and the yare SO HAPPPY!

***1 months latre****  
***marryplace*****

"phenix do u wat to marry gumshoo?" marry person asks.  
pheonix: "YES!" he was verry happy merry person sasked "Dick do yu want to mary Penix?"  
"YES PAL" dick was rly happy too "ok kiss"  
Phonix kissed gumshoe gumshop kisses phoenix and then lots of "CONGARTULATINS!" from bobby apoll athena and Edgeworh and judge every1 was at marry part y and they kiss and throw flowers and everyyhing t was AWESOME "thx bobby!dis is happest day of my life!" Phoenix thankx every1 4 congratulan n making this party so grate "omfg 4 me Two!" Gymshoe not gumshoe but wright because dick gumsho was Dick Wright now! :)

*** Wrihgt house***  
****5 month latter***

Ohoenix and Wright r in theyre house hapily married but hthen...  
Gumshoe has surprose 4 phoeni!  
"hey nicksy!"  
"yess?" phoenix has no idea what small thing in Dick hand is... but then his husband tell him...  
"IM PREGNENT!"  
"YEEEEEEeeEEEs!" Phoenix hug and kissed Gummy! :)

HAPPY END

AN: finally a hapy ent for phoenix n gumshoe =D they had ver cute kids333 first kid is born 10 months later the called him rovert wrightshoe Named after trevor Gantgard m favorite fanfic character (if u Dont now who he is ur a phil stine or a spocker (eval peple who mak fun of god fanfics) so get outta here!)  
Mayby some day ill write Fic about robert writeshop :)  
thx 4 reading!


End file.
